


Men In Love

by starkerscoop



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, High School Reunion, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Marriage, Same Age Starker, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: Tony’s smile gentled then, and he glanced at Peter with a soft look in his eyes. “We got lucky.”“No, I got lucky,” Peter corrected, leaning into Tony’s side with an endeared expression. “I was too scared to ask you out, and if you hadn’t done it, we wouldn’t be together now.”Tony tugged on his earlobe playfully. “Wow. Not having to deal with your socks all over the house? I can only imagine how happy I would’ve been.”Peter slapped his arm in protest. Tony caught his hand where it was and pressed a long kiss onto his palm, before turning to their friends and saying, “I hope I don’t get sent to the couch for that.”
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Men In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jordanparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanparker/gifts).



> Prompt: Starker request for highschool sweethearts Peter and Tony🙏😌

Ten years after they graduated from Midtown High, Tony and Peter received an email inviting them to a high school reunion. Neither accepted their invites, at first. Peter had remembered the bullying he’d gone through, shuddered, and trashed the email. Tony flat out refused to attend the event, stating that their high school was the last place he wanted to be.

But over time, as Tony’s workload at Stark Industries lessened slightly, and Peter’s job allowed him more leisure time, they found themselves starting to consider returning to Midtown.

Peter brought it up over dinner one night. 

“I know we agreed that we wouldn’t go to the reunion,” he started, pushing his pasta around as he spoke, “but MJ and Ned are going, and I haven’t seen them in months. I think it’d be cool to go.” 

When Tony didn’t immediately reply, he rushed to say, “You don’t have to come, obviously, but I think I might.” 

Tony placed a hand on Peter’s, thumbing soothingly at the silver band on his ring finger. “If you’re going, I’m going. It’s not like I have anything better to do.” 

“It’ll be fun to see what everyone is doing now.” Peter smiled, abandoning his fork to grasp Tony’s hand in both of his. 

“It’ll be interesting,” Tony agreed. “What do you think Flash is up to? I have a feeling Hammer is the only one who hired him.” 

Peter snorted. “I don’t know, but I guess we’ll find out soon. I’ll RSVP for both of us when we finish eating.” 

True to his word, he opened his laptop before going to bed and pulled up all of his trashed emails. Fortunately, the invite was still there, lingering at the top of the list. He responded to it by saying that they could expect him and Tony to show up, and mentioned that Tony would be bringing his security team with him. 

A decade ago, he wouldn’t have needed one. But he was now at the helm of a Fortune 500 company, and his name was known everywhere throughout the nation. Tony was careful with his safety now, citing that he didn’t want to leave Peter a widower three years into their marriage. 

Tony came to pull him into bed just as he sent his email off; he forgot about it within minutes. 

When the time came for them to go to their school, Peter was riddled with nerves. He could feel his old, school-boy insecurities creeping back in as the car parked behind the school. Tony slung an arm over his shoulders as they entered the building, and he felt himself relax. 

He was being silly. They were all adults, there would be no teasing or shoving, like there had been before. And even if there was, what was there to make fun of? He was happily married to the same person he’d been dating in high school. He and his partner were both successful, and their combined income was incomprehensibly plentiful. They had managed to reach every American ideal of happiness. 

Happy or not, the opinions of others didn’t matter, Peter reminded himself.

The gymnasium was decorated with balloons and streamers. It was very reminiscent of their prom, which Peter had gotten to attend with Tony during their senior year. The thought made a warm smile grow on his lips. 

It didn’t take long for everyone to notice that the Starks had arrived. The crowd parted for them as they walked in search of their friends. The bolder ones didn’t shy away from them, clamoring for Tony’s attention and swarming them.

Tony was a celebrity — by extension, so was Peter — and it showed. 

Peter spotted MJ and Ned standing by one of the walls and pulled Tony towards them. In a matter of a few steps, they were all embracing each other tightly.

“It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other,” Ned gushed. “We have to meet up more often.”

“Maybe if we didn’t live in different states, we would.” Peter pointed out.

“Speaking of that,” Ned scratched the back of his neck with clumsy fingers. “I’m moving back to New York and I’ll be staying with MJ.” 

“That’s amazing!” Peter lit up. “Are you sure, though? You can stay with me. Tony and I have a lot of room.” 

Ned coughed. “No, uh. I’m moving _because_ I want to stay with MJ.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Peter asked slowly, excitement building up in his chest. “Did you guys finally get together?” 

“Here we go,” MJ sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she said, “Don’t get too excited, nerd. We’re not even official yet.”

Tony applauded them with a sarcastic leer. “Wow, it only took you thirteen years. I can’t believe it.” 

“We can’t all be high school sweethearts,” MJ rolled her eyes. 

Tony’s smile gentled then, and he glanced at Peter with a soft look in his eyes. “We got lucky.”

“No, I got lucky,” Peter corrected, leaning into Tony’s side with an endeared expression. “I was too scared to ask you out, and if you hadn’t done it, we wouldn’t be together now.”

Tony tugged on his earlobe playfully. “Wow. Not having to deal with your socks all over the house? I can only imagine how happy I would’ve been.”

Peter slapped his arm in protest. Tony caught his hand where it was and pressed a long kiss onto his palm, before turning to their friends and saying, “I hope I don’t get sent to the couch for that.”

“You two are so gross,” MJ turned to Ned with a slight grimace. “Don’t expect that from me, Leeds.” 

“I know better than that,” Ned grinned, and next to them, Peter cooed at the puppy-like adoration on his face.

A tap on Peter’s shoulder had him moving from Tony’s embrace. He came face to face with a person he only vaguely remembered; their lockers used to be down the hall from each other’s, and they’d walk past each other every day to get to them.

“Danny?” Peter hazarded a guess.

The man’s face brightened at the recognition. “Yes! You know me?” 

“Not very well,” Peter admitted, an uncomfortable warmth blooming on his cheeks from the attention.

Danny didn’t seem to be upset at the admission. “I can’t believe we went to the same school. I read your paper on adhesives for medicinal and structural purposes, and I think the idea is brilliant. Can I ask you some questions?” 

“Oh, sure,” Peter flushed and led him towards a more quiet part of the gym, away from the rest of the crowd. It wasn’t often that his work was publicly appreciated like this, and he didn’t know how to deal with the flattery. He’d have to ask Tony for tips later. 

Danny turned out to be very intelligent, and the questions he asked showcased that. He claimed to have attended Caltech for his degrees — Tony would’ve rolled his eyes at that; he had an irrational hatred towards the university, Peter recalled fondly — and was interested in knowing what MIT was like. 

MIT was another way that Tony and Peter had gotten lucky. If they hadn’t attended the university together, their relationship might not have lasted this long. Peter was confident that they could handle being long distance now, but then? When they were younger, dumber, and bad at communicating their issues? Not likely.

“Can I have your number?” Danny asked shyly, once their conversation about MIT’s labs had ended.

Peter hesitated. “My number is very private. I can’t give it to just anyone.” 

“I only want it because I want to meet up with you sometime,” Danny clarified, his voice quivering slightly from his nerves. “I’m not going to leak it.” 

“His number is classified,” Tony joined them with a frigid glint in his eyes. “Sorry, Daniel, but no can do.” 

He didn’t sound all that apologetic.

Peter’s brows furrowed when Tony placed a firm hand on his waist, showing off his ring. Danny’s gaze traveled to their matching rings before flitting back to their faces; he didn’t seem surprised, and Peter hadn’t expected him to be. Just about the entire world knew about their marriage.

“I’m sure Peter can answer for himself,” Danny said stiffly. 

Peter took a moment to admire his courage. Not many people had the guts to go against Tony. “I’m sorry, Danny, but Tony’s right. I can’t give you my number.”

Tony shot the man a triumphant look before steering Peter away from him. Peter offered Danny a meager wave in farewell before tugging on the hem of Tony’s shirt, signalling that he wanted to speak to him. 

Tony obligingly slowed to a stop, and Peter asked, “What was that back there?” 

“What do you mean?” Tony remained aloof under the questioning.

“You know what I mean,” Peter’s lips thinned in annoyance. “Don’t play dumb, Tony, you’re too smart for it to work.” 

“You’re sending me mixed signals here, gorgeous,” Tony leaned down to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth. When he withdrew and saw that Peter’s face was still pinched, he relented. “He was flirting with you.” 

“He’s a fan of my work.” Peter shook his head.

“I’m not denying that he isn’t,” Tony held his hands up in surrender, “but he was also flirting with you.” 

“What, because he asked for my number?” Peter rubbed his face, exasperated. 

“Baby, it’s all in the body language. It was very obvious, and asking for your number was just the icing on the cake. You can ask MJ if you don’t believe me; you know how observant she is.”

“That’s not necessary,” the tension drained out of Peter’s shoulders. “You were jealous, then?”

“I don’t get jealous,” Tony scoffed. 

“Then I suppose you’ll be okay with me going back to Danny?” Peter started turning back, an exuberant smile flickering on his lips.

Tony took hold of his wrist and twirled him into his arms. “Don’t you dare.” 

“Why not?” Peter wondered, resting his head on Tony’s chest to hide his amusement. 

After a full minute of silence passed them by, Tony grunted and said, “Fine. I was jealous.”

“I know.”


End file.
